In the production of polymers, such as synthetic rubber, the product obtained from the polymerization process is often in the form of an aqueous slurry. The water-slurried polymer must be dewatered and dried prior to packaging for use. Conventional mechanical dewatering equipment (e.g., Expeller® press, Expander/Dryer® mechanical dryer, both manufactured by Anderson International Corp.) typically reduce the water content of a polymerized material slurry from about 70%-90% to about 10%-20%, and subsequent processing in a conventional drying apparatus (e.g., Expander/Dryer® mechanical dryer) further reduces the water content of the polymer material to about 2%-4%. To remove a substantial amount of the remaining moisture content from the dewatered, dried polymer material (e.g., down to about 0.5% moisture), and to maintain the polymer material in a loose, crumb form, the polymer material is conventionally transported to baling or packaging equipment by a finishing line, including additional conventional drying equipment, such as one or more of an apron dryer, a fluid bed vibratory conveyor, and a spiral elevator conveyor. This finishing line equipment often has a large plant footprint (e.g., to provide sufficient final drying time), and is often costly to power and maintain.